


I wont ask for you for Christmas

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's friends are mean and force him to sit on Santa's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wont ask for you for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been written by me and a [good friend](http://myspace.com/delilah_heart_mcr) Christmas 2007 and its been posted to the mychemicalromance-forum back then.  
> we even made a little banner for it: [Here](http://i190.photobucket.com/albums/z58/_meil/xmasbanner.jpg)

Warm air hit Frank’s face when he entered the oh-so-familiar mall. How many times had he come here and spent hours in its little shops? But this time it was different.  
That’s why his body stiffened and his breath caught in his throat and he seriously considered turning around and running home. But there was one thing Frank knew: if he wouldn’t do this now he never would.  
And even if it was stupid, cheesy and childish, Frank wanted it with all of his heart. Knowing very well that he would regret not taking this chance.

Nervously, he slid his hand into his left coat pocket, clutching the little object resting there hidden from his friends and the rest of the world.  
Not that they would care anyway. Or did they notice his almost-panic-attack? Oh, no they were just too busy drooling after the female make-up-assistants praising their goods.

Frank rolled his eyes. How can they fancy all those fake, slutty creatures? Who knows what they looked like under their make-up? Did no-one notice the only real beauty in the entire mall? Working in the first floors comic store?  
Well somebody did, and this person was being dragged to the escalators by his friends at this particular moment, complaining about how hungry they were.

Frank sighed and closed his eyes, stroking the warping paper underneath his fingers. Thousands of questions were screaming in his mind. How should he sneak away and place the present? Would he like it? Was it too obvious?

Frank rolled his eyes at himself. Of course it was not too obvious. Seriously, what was he thinking? The only reference to him was the handwritten little note, just saying the name that burned itself right into Frank’s heart, from the moment he first read it.  
 _Gerard._

Frank had scribbled page after page in his notebook to make his writing style perfect. Just to write a couple of simple words, yet so meaningful. He tried to think out something that wouldn’t seem to be in a stalker way, and after three nights of thinking… he got it.

It had taken him two weeks. Two damn weeks to plan this. To find a present and a way to place it, so its future-owner was going to find it.  
But the thing is, he didn’t even know why he wanted to give this little box to that man. He didn’t expect any attention; he didn’t even want to be noticed. Well… he did, but he felt like a coward whenever Gerard was near.

His heart was beating every time the man was trying to pass between the shelf and Frank. He just wanted to be around him. He could listen to Gerard’s voice forever, sitting on that red couch every day, pretending he was reading some comic book.

He didn’t care that he was caught usually and had to spend money on random magazines that he used as cover. But why should he care? Money didn’t matter to him. If you ever compared money and this feeling you have inside, when this person looks into your eyes… the feeling like he’s piercing you… that makes you feel so important, special…then you have to be emotionless…

“Yo moron!” a familiar voice woke Frank up from his daydreams and made him look at Brian’s face questionably.  
“Yeah?” his voice was shaky and Frank had to repeat the word after clearing his throat. He felt his cold hands … and his cheeks burning like he had a fever. Frank wanted to slap himself; it was so obvious that something was wrong with him. Why did he come here with his friends anyway?

“You’re coming? Or you wanna stay like that for the next century?” another blond person spoke, waving in front of the boy’s eyes.  
“Yeah… I’ve to…do something…” Frank looked at the comic store like it was a challenge for him.  
“Let’s meet in a while at McDonalds, shall we? “ Frank offered, praying that he could get rid of his friends for a while. He needed to be alone. He needed to pull his thoughts together, even though he didn’t plan to talk to Gerard again, the whole action would be stressful for him for sure.

Three extraordinary-looking boys waved at Frank, mumbling under their breath, and forgot about their shorter friend, once they saw a ‘nice ass’. Frank sighed loudly before motivating himself to be strong.

 _Come on, you can do it. It’s nothing… It’s easy… he won’t find out_ was repeating in his head as he went to the stairs, staring at his target, trying not to scan the area. Where was he?

And then his heart stopped and a soft gasp escaped his mouth as he recognized Gerard running around the store. He looked stunning as always, Frank thought.

Everything was too special for Frank. Every detail, the way Gerard talked, walked, scratch his neck sometimes when he thinks, the way he rolled his eyes and blinked when he wasn’t sure about the year of releasing of the first comic book.

The short boy dared to go into the store, checking carefully the area, like his life depended on it.  
“Hey, but don’t be late!” one girl said visibly to Frank’s side, confusing him until he realized that someone is behind him.

“I’m always on time, missy.” A soft and confident voice filled Frank’s ears, making him close his eyes in fear for a second. Once he found enough courage, he looked behind and eyed Gerard, who smiled at short boy warmly.

Frank felt himself blushing and for sure he was red as tomato. How come that Gerard had such a big effect on Frank’s mind and body?  
Frank smiled back as Gerard was putting his black jacket on shoulders, creating a soft wave of air that crushed against Frank’s nose, bringing the sweet smell of the man. Frank opened his mouth, wanting to say hi to the taller man, but Gerard was faster to say something.

“New Hellboy’s there, kiddo.” Gerard nodded at the side of the store, where Frank usually went when he had a chance. Kiddo? Frank asked himself, seeing Gerard run out of the store, leaving boy confused as hell. He wasn’t a kid. How could he say that, even if Gerard used the word just to tease the boy, it broke Frank’s heart in some way. If he used that word… he wasn’t anything more in Gerard’s eyes. Just a _kiddo_.

“May I help you…?” the same pretty girl spoke to Frank, who slowly turned his head back to face the young lady. He answered by shaking his head slowly, as Gerard’s words were echoing in his head. Frank started tapping on the small box, he prepared earlier. _Leave it, coward…_ he thought, finding it hard to think straight.

***

“Dear customers, our mall will be closing in a half an hour, please finish your purchases and get hurry to get the cashpoints.” A female voice resounded drowning out the Christmas songs and announced the soon closure of the mall. Frank looked around as he and his friends walked down from the first to the ground floor. Many shops had already closed, the make-up-chicks collected their stuff and packed them into chases. Apart from all the people working here only a few others were still around. It was late and most of them had gone home to their families already.

Frank sighed as he thought of the empty flat waiting for him. He has spent several hours with his friends now. They even managed to save him from his bad mood after he exited the comic store but the thought of walking home depressed him again. Trying to lighten his mood he jumped down the last stairs, not noticing that something fell out of his pocket.

“Hey Frank, you…what is this?” Shocked Frank turned around and saw Dave pick up his present from the floor. Immediately, he started examining the little box and Frank grew more nervous by the second.

“It…its n-nothing!” He stammered trying to snatch the gift back before Dave could read the nametag, but failing because his friend was quicker than him.

“Oh, look guys. Our Frankie bought a little present.” He teased holding the box up and out of Franks reach.  
“Give it back, please?”  
“Is it not for me? Oh there’s a name tag.”  
Franks eyes widened in shock, grabbing after the box again.  
”Oh….” Dave stated monotone after reading the tag and Frank prayed for the ground to swallow him.  
“Please!”  
Dave swallowed as well, quite shocked by his discovery. “You’ll get it back. But you gotta do me a favor!”

***

 _Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special (special)_

“Oh please not!” Gerard grunted annoyed as he heard the familiar melody blasting through the mall’s speakers again.  
“How many times have we heard this today?”  
“Only 498 times.” Ray guessed out of the blue sighing as well, before lifting a huge colorful box from the floor.

“I just can’t hear that song anymore!” Gerard continued complaining and Ray rolled his eyes.  
“Do you think I do? Listen, can I leave you alone for the last 30 minutes…I don’t think that somebody will come and hop on your lap anymore. Besides I have to prepare…remember?” Ray winked at the red-clothed man, putting the fake presents under the Christmas tree.

Oh yes, Gerard knew. Ray had a date.  
Great. He`s having one of the worst days ever. And Ray has a romantic date, the world is unfair.  
But he couldn’t let this temper out on Ray, could he?  
“Yes; I know. Of course you can go.” Gerard forced a smile on his lips. He knew how long Ray had hoped and waited for this date.  
“Hush, hush…why are you still here, boy? Go and get ready…or do you wanna pick her up in that sexy hobgoblins costume?!”  
Ray pocked his tongue out.  
“Haha, you’re so funny. Good, I’ll go now.”  
“Hehe...and don’t forget to tell me the colour of her panties tomorrow.” Gerard teased and winked, while Ray blushed and left.

Sighing Gerard went and searched for his cigarettes, just the find the pack empty. Sweet.  
His day was getting better and better. First he overslept, then he had to take a cold shower, because warm water was gone, and then he had to hurry and get to work. Only by driving like a maniac and receiving a ticket he managed to arrive at work on time.  
Plus he wore the ugliest clothes he owned, just because he couldn’t find anything else – and all that on a Thursday.

Not that it would matter, because his clothes were hidden behind his Santa Claus costume now anyway.  
Gerard groaned again and eyed the hobgoblin-play-house, which was part of their Christmas-stall, wondering if it would knock him out if he ran full-speed against it and so would end the day in perfect style.  
But he never found out, because a hand tapping on his shoulders brought him back to reality.

“Uhm...excuse me. Is the Santa-stand still open?!”  
Gerard rolled his eyes. Oh please why?  
“We are closing in 20 minutes – is this really necess...” Annoyed he turned around and chocked on his words when he saw the person in front of him.  
Damn.  
Gerard mentally kicked himself as Frank’s face dropped a little due to his rude answer.

 _With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been_

Damn, yes I am! Gerard cursed himself.  
Why didn’t he just try his little experiment with the wall? Oh how appealing it sounded now.

“But it’s really important.” the smaller boy looked at the ground, hiding his blushing cheeks.  
“Errrh...of course...come on...” He stuttered. Frank turned around and grinned at his friends, while Gerard couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Why me, why him? Why do I have to wear this horrible Santa-dress? I look like a tomato!! A really fat one, since he had to wear the costume with pillows stuffed into the pants for the Santa-belly.  
And to top it all the costume was so hot it made Gerard feel like he was sweating like an idiot.  
Yes he totally felt comfortable in front of this hazel-eyed boy.

So after staring at each other for a few moments Frank averted his gaze of the corpulent person in front of him and kept looking at the floor, till Gerard finally moved to the Santa’s big chair. Frank followed the white-red person, who sat down on the red, fluffy chair. Why did he have to do this?! Just to get his damn gift back. This was all Gerard’s fault.

As soon as Gerard was comfortable sitting there, Frank bit his lower lip showing his nerves.  
“Come on, prick!” someone shouted behind Frank’s back, making him blush as the embarrassment controlled his mind, and eventually his cheeks.  
“Yeah, I wanna see some lap-dancing.” Brian yelled after him.

So he sat down onto Santa’s lap, causing his friends to break down hysterically with laughter.  
Frank gulped uncomfortably as the laughing behind him wouldn’t subside and turned around just to hear Dave yell.

“Oh Frank, you fucking pussy! You would do everything we command you, right?”  
Heedlessly he threw the gift at Frank, who leaned forward and still had to struggle to catch it.  
Gerard couldn’t help but feel bad as he studied Frank’s big troubled eyes and the way he clutched a little warped box to his chest.  
The young man seemed to be completely spaced out, never aware of the fact that he was still sitting in Gerard’s lap and just watching his laughing friends leave the mall in pure shock.

“Hey!” Gerard whispered, but barely got Frank’s attention. “Hey!” he tried a little louder and finally Frank snapped back to life, shooting Gerard a hurt look and stuffing the box back into his pocket.  
“You know, you still didn’t tell me what you want for Christmas.” He tried to cheer Frank up lamely. But received nothing than a confused look.  
“Maybe some friends a little less…” Gerard hesitated a moment and considered the best periphrasis for heartless, ignorant and fake. “...childish.”

Frank sighed absently, still lost and confused. He really thought he had true friends. He thought he had at least that. No family, no love but friends.  
But today he had to find out that the guy he was hopelessly in love with saw him as “kiddo” and that he was just a joke to his friends.

“They don’t care.” He muttered absently. Gerard sighed and wanted to answer before Frank spoke again, more to himself than to anyone else.  
“I don’t care….I just want him to notice me.”

Gerard’s eyes grew big.  
Did that mean he was into boys?! Maybe…what if…no, cant be, right?! But Gerard couldn’t help and tried to find out more. Frightened, he gulped before asking.  
“Who?”

Frank looked at him confused as he realized that there was still somebody there who answering to his rambling. He was embarrassed.  
Quickly he tried to chase his thoughts away and get rid of Santa.

“Ahh, whatever. He won’t ever notice me…even when he talks to me about comics and all it’s only his job.”  
Once the 'comic' word came from Frank's lips, Gerard felt a hot wave covering his face. He wanted to believe that the person... That he could be...  
Having exposed more that he wanted to Frank tried to stand up, but felt this weird Santa tighten his arms around his waist and pull him into his lap again. What the heck?

Gerard couldn’t think straight anymore. It had to be him, right? Slowly he reached out for Frank’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes.  
“He noticed you already.”  
Franks eyes widened, shocked as realization hit him. He knew those eyes. Those big hazel eyes, with the prettiest lashes ever.  
Slowly as if in trance again he reached out and started pulling at Santa’s fake beard revealing the face hidden by it.  
“Fuck!”Gerard yelped as the beard snapped back into his face and Frank fell off his lap. Landing on the floor, where he sat for a few moments staring at Gerard with wide eyes.  
“You…” he trailed off weakly and tried to get up and run away.  
Why did those things always happen to him?! His face was flushed and he wanted nothing more than to vomit.  
He just had spilled the beans about his little secret to the person he craved for, fuck. Why didnt things ever go the way he planned them?

Perplexedly Gerard watched Frank get up and turn around, before jumping up quickly and grabbing Frank’s arm to stop him from running.  
“Hey, please wait.”  
Frank didn’t want to stop, he just wanted to get away. To go to his flat and hide there for the next three years.

But Gerard obviously didn’t agree to Frank`s unspoken plans. He just held Frank’s arm a little tighter making him finally stop and create an uneasy silence between them as they stared at each other.

Not knowing what to do or say Gerard settled for taking his fake beard off, causing Frank to wince as if seeing his face made it more unbearably embarrassing.  
Gerard stopped and looked at Frank.  
“Uhm… I know, I'm ugly. I can leave the beard on, if you want. But it’s really hot…”  
“What are you doing here?” Frank cried, ignoring Gerard’s voice completely.  
“Erm...Trying to earn extra money.”  
“Here?”  
“Well…it’s close to work.” The taller one tried to defend himself. "And... I like kids...?" Gerard's expression showed some hesitating, when he tried to make up some better excuses. "Yes?...no...?"

"Really?" Frank questioned, trying to find something wrong in Gerard's answer as the taller one's face turned red.

"Uhm...yeah..." and even that Gerard knew...or let's say he 'thought he knew' about Frank's feelings after his little shrift, he didn't want to be exposed so much.  
He didn't want to say that he was desperate finding an extra job here, just to have a chance to see the boy before going home. How luckily it went on.

Frank sighed as he sat on the big, red chair, burying his face in his hands, trying to hide his face red with humiliation.  
"Are you okay?" Gerard came closer to the boy, lowering his voice.

Frank hit his head annoyed.  
“I can't believe you found out. That I told you about it! I'm so stupid. Shouldn’t you be creeped out?”  
“Maybe I would be if I hadn’t planned all my shifts so I could see you as often as possible.”  
Frank opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to form. He just closed his mouth again and gawped at Gerard surprised.

“You did?” He finally managed to ask and a weak smile formed on his lips.  
Gerard looked down at his feet embarrassed and nodded. Even though he confessed this to make Frank feel easier, he felt exposed and dumb now.  
“You were late today.” He tried to cover up his uneasiness. Thursday was the day Frank stayed most of the afternoon at the store.

Frank couldn’t believe it. Did he really notice him?! But how? He always thought he was invisible to others.  
Gerard coughed awkwardly when he didn’t get a reply, frightened as hell that he had scared Frank with his stalker ways.  
“I'm Gerard, by the way.” He muttered trying again to cover up his embarrassing slip. Why did he possess the talent to scare all the people he liked away? Why couldn’t it be different with this adorable guy?

Frank couldn’t help but smile. As if he didnt know his name all along. But Gerard didn’t have to know that he already knew, did he?  
“Hi! I'm Frank.” He simply replied and watched Gerard pull off his gloves to shake his hand.

“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.”

Frank swallowed as he felt Gerard’s warm grip on his hands. This was exactly how he liked handshakes. Not to tight and not to weak – just perfect.  
Right in this moment he wanted nothing more than to entwine his fingers with Gerard’s and hold his hand forever.

“But I wanna see Santa!” Both jumped apart as they heard an infant’s voice yell behind them.  
“No Ronny, it’s too late. We have to go home.” They turned around to see a mother scolding her son, pulling him to the exit.  
“But I wanna!” The little boy insisted again causing his mother to growl.  
Quickly Gerard adjusted his beard not wanting to ruin the kid’s belief in Santa Claus.  
“You know that only good kids get presents from Santa.” The young woman asked annoyed.  
“Yes! That why I need to tell him that I flamed the carpet only by accident. Please!” Her son whined and gave his mother his best pleading puppy eyes.  
“But Santa’s isn’t here anymore.” She tried again, but couldn’t fool her kid.  
“He is standing right there!”  
“But he’s busy talking to one of his elves.”

“Hey I'm not that short!” Frank crossed his arms muttering as Gerard chuckled.  
“Pleeeease.” The boy tried again and Gerard moved over to his chair, sure that the woman would lose.  
“Fine.” She sighed defeated letting herself be pulled towards the Christmas stand.

Even if Gerard hadn’t asked him to wait, Frank still stayed around and watched the little boy climb onto Gerard’s lap beaming. He practically melted as he saw how lovingly and kind Gerard handled little Ronny. Listening to his incredible story about candles and a Persian carpet.  
“It was an accident, I promise.” The five-year-old vowed breathlessly, scared that he wouldn’t get any presents.  
“I know, I know. But you should the careful the next time, it’s really dangerous and your mommy and I don’t want you to get hurt, understand?”  
The kid nodded frantically.  
“And do I still get my Spiderman action figure?”  
Gerard quickly glanced at Ronny’s mum, who nodded massaging her temples, before answering the kid with sparkling eyes.  
“Of course! Do you like Spiderman?”

Frank smiled expecting one of Gerard’s infamous rambles about the comic book heroes he liked. He had heard quite a few the times he stayed in the store.  
But just as Gerard was about to start he was interrupted.  
“Do I get a photo now?”  
“Uhmm…” Gerard hesitated wondering were Ray was when he needed him. Oh, yeah. He was probably drooling into his date’s necklace by now.

“Ill do it!”  
Gerard smiled with glee as he noticed that Frank was still around and so willing to help. He knew this guy was the most adorable person he has ever met.

“You are a really good Santa.” Frank stated when Gerard’s last clients finally left.  
“You think so?”  
“Yup, you’re great with kids.” Gerard just smiled and pulled his beard off again and unbuttoned his jacket.  
“I can't wait to get out of this outfit though.” He stated and Frank watched as he pulled two pillows out of his jacket discovering the soft frame of his body.

“I like your hat.” Frank giggled, not really finding it funny but wanting to distract himself from staring at Gerard’s body.  
“So? Wanna try it?” Frank considered this for a moment. This could help to break the ice between them and it would avoid an awkward silence, wouldn’t it?

“Yes of course! I always wanted to dress up as Santa.” He joked and moved over to where Gerard still sat on his chair.  
“But people would look at me weirdly, huh?”  
“True. As for Halloween, it’s just too lame.” Laughing Gerard pulled the hood of his head, revealing his dark hair. Frank always liked his longish messy hair, he was always tempted to tangle his fingers in it and smooth it.  
Just like today, but again he didn’t have the chance because Gerard tried to restrain his hair on his own.  
“Jacket too?” It would still have Gerard’s warmth and smell…  
“Sure!” Hastily Frank slipped his own jacket off and threw it onto a pile of presents next to them. Not noticing a little something falling out of his pocket again.

Gerard did though. And while Frank tugged on the Santa robe Gerard picked it up. Wasn’t this the same thing Frank got from his friends earlier?  
“Uhmm, Frank?”

Frank looked up so quickly the Gerard’s Santa hat fell over his eyes and blocked his vision. Once he had pulled the hood up again he regret seeing what he had to see.  
“You dropped something.” Frank’s eyes were fixed on the present. That fucking little box was going to be the death of him.  
“Uh…”  
“The tag says my name.” Gerard asked confused and Frank just nodded unable to look him into the eye. Things have gone so well and now the little gift was destroying it.

“Is it for me?”  
“Uh…well…yeah.” Frank whispered the last word, feeling the old feeling of vomiting again.  
“Can I open it?”

Frank considered for a few seconds and then nodded. He had nothing to lose anyway, right? Gerard already saw it and it didn’t make a difference if he opened it as well.  
“Cool!” Gerard smiled and sat down again ripping the ripping paper off the little box carelessly and opening it.

“Oh my goodness!” Frank couldn’t believe that the high pitched squeal was actually from Gerard.  
“This is so cool! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! I’ve always wanted these!” Gerard continued excited like a little girl. Before Frank knew what was happening Gerard had pulled him into his lap again and hugged him cheerfully.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.”

Frank just blushed not knowing what else to do, he watched Gerard as he took the pair of black skeleton gloves out of the little box and tried them on.  
“They are so perfect.” He beamed at Frank giving him his brightest smile and Frank couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Oh what’s this?” As soon as Gerard took a little note out of the box Frank’s smile dropped again. Fuck! He had completely forgotten his little stalkerish letter.

“I won’t ask for you for Christmas?” Gerard read aloud and looked at Frank confused, almost hurt.  
“Why not?”  
Frank’s heart warmed at Gerard’s desperation and he just turned the note around, showing Gerard that the letter continued.  
“Just to see you smile is enough.”  
Gerard stared at the letter, reading the words over and over again. This was by far the most beautiful thing somebody has ever said to him.

“Wow!” Was all he managed stammer, he couldn’t help but smile at Frank brightly blinking away the tears in his eyes.  
“Wow…that’s just…wow.”  
Trying to stop himself from crying he started looking around frantically for something.  
“I don’t have anything for you.”  
“That’s okay.”  
“No, its not.”

Quickly Gerard grabbed one of the gifts next to his chair and shook it next to his ear, as he could tell what it was.  
“Hmm, that doesn’t sound good.” Frank chuckled as Gerard took another gift and repeated be process.  
“That’s better.” He finally smiled and handed the gift over to Frank.  
“Oh…and what is it?”  
“I dunno, just open it.” Gerard giggled in reply and watched Frank ripping the present open.

“Aww, Jack Skellington!” Frank laughed as he pulled out a little doll. “Perfect choice!”  
Happily Frank pressed the button on the doll’s body and both started chuckling at Jack’s terrifying laughter.

Contently Frank looked down at the little doll in his hands, meanwhile Gerard squealed again admiring the gloves on his hands.  
This was Christmas for him, his wish come true. He finally had Gerard’s attention and it was better than he had dreamed of. Maybe he could fulfill a wish for Gerard too?

“So…” Frank started as a short but comfortable silence enveloped them. “…may I ask what Santa wants for Christmas then?”  
Gerard blushed and bit his lip thinking, before singing in a low voice.  
“I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door.”  
“And…and who’s your baby?” Frank asked confused, not getting the hint and causing Gerard to smirk.  
“Well…I just know who I want it to be.”

“Oh.” Frank muttered lost in Gerard’s eyes as there faced inched closer to each other. Slowly he closed his eyes feeling the other guy’s breathe on his cheek licking his lips absently in pleasant anticipation.

In the middle of a gun fight, in the center of a… But it never got that far. Both drew apart quickly as a few piano cords cut the silence.  
Gerard groaned annoyed and nervously reached into the jacket Frank now wore. Don’t think I'm a pervert, don’t feel molested.  
Carefully, not to touch Frank’s body, he searched for his phone.

“Hello?”  
“Hmpf?! Hi Mikey what’s up?”  
“Didn’t I tell you not to lurk for the presents?”  
“No the microwave is, for sure, not for you!”  
“Cos you blow it up all the time.” Frank chuckled at the last comment, trying harder to understand the person on the other line, but failing again.  
“You did it four times Mikey!” Gerard rolled his eyes and cracked a smile at Frank.  
“Mikey….I told you not to call me Santa.”  
“You’re so mean.”  
“Yes, no and I aka Santa won’t bring you anything.”  
“Okay, bye.”

Gerard sighed and looked at Frank apologetic. “Sorry…sibling.”  
“It’s okay, he sounds funny.”  
“He is…but annoying too.” Gerard grinned and then fell silent for a few moments.  
“Erm…so what I wanted to ask earlier is…”

But again, he got interrupted.  
This time it was Frank’s hysterical squeal as the lights in the mall went out suddenly and only dim lights remained.  
“Oh my goodness, what happened?” He asked frightened jumping up running to the exit to pull at the bars.  
How could they miss this?!

“I guess the mall is closed and locked now.” Gerard shrugged watching Frank run around hysterically.  
“What are we gonna do now?! We are locked! They need to get us out. It’s fucking Christmas, we’re gonna be here forever.”

Gerard giggled, wondering himself why Frank didn't start running around and yell “we will all gonna die in here! Death! Aaa! Apocalypse!”

“How about we call the guards? And while they come and get us out, we can get something edible.”  
Frank looked at Gerard with big eyes, wondering how he could stay so cool about everything. But in a way it was good, because he never thought of a little thing called a phone to get them out of there.

Only a few minutes Gerard later, was leading him to a random store with food and clothes.  
“This could be out of a movie.” Frank muttered. And it could because every other person would be amused by the image of a short guy in a huge red jacket and a Christmas hat with another guy next to him in Santa pants and a T-Shirt.  
The only thing that could be heard was their soft footsteps on the shiny white floor.  
As Gerard touched the boy’s hand Frank couldn’t help but blush for the 100th time this evening.

Neither Gerard nor Frank dared to say anything on their way to get their snack, let alone mention their entwined fingers.  
From the corner of his eyes Gerard saw Frank’s bright red face and smiled shyly. Why hadn’t this happened earlier?

They met almost every day at the comic store, but not once did it occur to him that Frank might be gay. His gaydar definitely sucked.

“Man, lifting a giant Elmo sure makes one really hungry.” Frank joked rubbing his growling belly.  
“So Santa, what are we gonna eat?”

“Probablement le pizza, monsieur? “ Gerard offered frozen plate, making the other one giggle.  
“Gerard, it’s Italian, not French.”  
“Well… pizza is pizza… it’s in every country, and everyone loves it, so what’s the big deal?” Gerard countered, a sexy smirk forming on his lips.

“Well…yeah I see your point… but still, it’s Italian.” Frank poked his tongue out in a winning gesture.  
“So, what’s French then?” Gerard put the cold box back into the fridge, bending down, while Frank was staring at the other’s butt.  
“Uhmmm…Well, that’ll be snails and frogs…”  
“We stay with Italian then…” Gerard nodded quickly, taking the box back out of the fridge and moving leading to the microwave.

***

"Isn't it ...against the law?" Frank interrupted, watching Gerard rip the box open and putt the pizza into the microwave.  
"Yes, it is... unless you pay for it." Gerard stated happily, closing the little door, and pressing some little green buttons in the keypad.  
“Are where are we paying now?” Frank asked pointing to the empty cash points.  
"Do you wanna eat frozen pizza then?"  
"Not really..."

"Then chill." Gerard grinned. It was easy for him, he knew that Bob, the floorwalker, would turn a blind eye for him.  
The sound of the microwave was the only sound t heard for a while, before Frank spoke again.

"So... your...sibling, right?"  
"Brother, Mikey..." Gerard answered turning to look at Frank.  
"How did he break down all the devices?"  
"HA! Good question. I don't know. Have no idea." Gerard rolled his eyes, but his smile was so genuine, that Frank wished he could make Gerard have such lovingly feelings for him.  
He could tell...Gerard loved his brother, no matter what he did. Just this smile was betraying his feelings.  
"Huh...?"  
"Don't ask me... just let me tell you... even McGyver couldn't fix them."

***

Frank giggled and couldn’t believe all the stories Gerard told him about Mikey, while they were eating hot and delicious pizza back at the Christmas stand. The call for the safety guards was long forgotten. Frank's eyes were sparkling like never before. This was by far the best Christmas Eve of his life.

“That’s not what I usually eat on Christmas Eve, y’know…” Gerard smiled and threw the empty pizza boxes aside.  
“But the company has never been better …” he continued quietly, just loud enough for Frank to hear and fill his stomach with butterflies. Frank had to agree, this was far better than sitting at home all alone again.

Who knew that a stupid dare would make his dreams come true?  
But here he was sitting on play furniture under a big Christmas-tree with his crush, just chatting, laughing and flirting.

Leaning back casually, Frank allowed his eyes to wander around the stall and discovered something that let a new idea blossom in his head.  
“Is this… mistletoe?” he asked as he looked up causing the red Santa-hat to fall over his eyes.  
“I guess so…” Carefully Gerard corrected the hat, revealing Franks hazel eyes and staring into them happily, his warm hand resting on Frank’s cheek.

“You know what people do when a mistl…” Frank blushed and was cut off as Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s lightly, intending just to peck Frank’s mouth.  
It soon turned to something more as Frank pressed his lips harder on Gerard’s mouth and sighed contently as Gerard’s hand moved to Frank’s neck caressing his hair and pulled him closer as encouragement.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, before both pulled away slowly and opened their eyes gratefully. Frank smiled as he looked into Gerard’s hazel eyes and didn’t know what to say. He just wanted to lean in and kiss Gerard again.

But before he could do anything Gerard hauled him out of his seat and into his arms. Once settled on Gerard’s lap Frank smiled dumbly as Gerard laughed.  
“Isn’t that way more comfortable? Nice squeal by the way.”  
“Oh shut up.” Frank pouted, but soon forgot his protest as he felt Gerard’s lips brush against his. Lazily he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

Gerard’s eyes snapped open as Frank’s tongue trailed across his lower lip. All too happy to grant access he opened his mouth and met Franks tongue with his own. The world around melted away as both concentrated on exploring each other’s mouth.

Drawing a shaky breath Frank gazed into Gerard’s eyes as they drew apart for air. “Wow.” He muttered against Gerard’s skin, feeling the other nod.  
“Even in my dreams it wasn’t that good.”  
“You dreamed about this?” Frank asked smiling, watching Gerard’s face turned bright red.

Gerard bit his lips as he stared at Frank. Because, yes of course he had. He was in love with Frank for ages and people just dream about their crush, don’t they? Still he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.  
“Cause, that’d be great. Cause I thought about it too, you know.” Frank confessed, resting his forehead against the taller ones.

“I can’t even believe that this is finally happening.” He continued, his shaky breath sending shivers down Gerard’s spine.  
“Me neither. I mean, after all this time you’re suddenly here in my arms.”  
“After all this time?” Frank asked. So he wasn’t the only one, who suffered for month, hoped and dreamed but never really dared to make a move?

“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Frankie.” Gerard confessed as Frank drew back and stared into Gerard’s eyes.  
“How long?” A few weeks? Maybe a month? Frank felt flattered that Gerard had been thinking of him for more than a just few days.  
“Well…uhm…about a year.” Gerard stuttered, felling dumb and stupid. After such a long time, he should have either made a move or moved on. But Gerard just couldn’t. He couldn’t make a move. Just the thought of talking to Frank would have turned him into an awkward mess, only a few hours ago. And moving on? With Frank in the comic store almost every day? With this bright eyes and contagious smile? How should that have been possible?

Frank couldn’t help but smile with bliss has his heart melted away.  
“Do you remember last January? When you started to work in the store?” He asked Gerard, wanting to take his embarrassment away.  
“Remember our hour-long discussion about Doom Patrol?” Again Gerard nodded, he would never forget that day. It was pretty much the moment he…  
“I think that was the moment I fell in love with you.” Gerard’s mouth fell open at Frank’s words.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No.” Frank frowned confused as Gerard started to laugh.  
“That was also the moment I fell for you.” Gerard grinned and pecked Frank’s lips before, he could say anything. “This is so cheesy.”  
“It totally is. And it’s all your fault.” Frank giggled and cut his protests by pressing his mouth against Gerard’s.

Slowly they started making out again, taking their time to explore each other. Now that they finally talked about their feelings and knew how the other felt, their shyness slowly floated away and was replaced by passion as their kissing grew more fervid and uninhibited. Willing to show each other the feelings they kept hidden so long, both clung to each other.

Their hands began to travel and roam over the other’s body and soon Frank felt Gerard open both, the Santa-jacket and Frank’s own underneath, trying to push them off his shoulders.  
“Is it okay to take these off?” Gerard muttered against Frank’s lips, breaking the kiss to ask for permission. Frank just nodded and pushed the jackets off, throwing them carelessly on the floor, before resuming their kiss.

His hands continued exploring Gerard’s body, moved down his chest until they rested on the fly of Gerard Santa-pants.  
“Can I?” Frank asked shyly, tugging at it. But before he got the change to open the fly, Gerard’s hands stopped him. Frank looked up a bit desperate, because now that he finally had Gerard, he wanted all of him. And he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Before you take these off…do you wanna take this to somewhere more comfortable?” Gerard muttered looking over to the little playhouse. Shivering Frank followed his gaze and swallowed hard as he saw what Gerard was looking at.

All he could do was nod as the dreams and thought about what was about to happen caused something in his pants to stir. A little surprised squeal escaped his mouth when Gerard pulled him closer and stood up without any warning.

Tightening his legs around Gerard’s waist Frank kissed his way from Gerard’s shoulder up to his ear, as he was carried over to the playhouse.  
“I could get used to you carrying me around.” He muttered licking Gerard’s auricle playfully, causing the taller one to stumble over the doorsill and both to collapse on the floor.

“That was not very classy.” Frank giggled pressing his face to Gerard’s neck again.  
“It was your entire fault! Be lucky that we got fur on the floor or it would have hurt much more.” Gerard countered and yanked Frank’s shirt off his body.  
Instantly Frank’s hands were at Gerard’s fly again, ripping it open just to discover a pair of jeans under it.  
“You wear another pair of pants?” Frank asked fake upset as he stared at the other’s pants.  
“Did you really think I’d go commando under the Santa pants? I don’t wear them in the store, you know?” Gerard laughed at Frank’s face and kissed him all over again.  
“I don’t care, they need to come off.” Frank groaned, struggling to get Gerard’s pants off.

Neither of them remembered how they got each other rid of their clothes, but here they were now. Naked, with their limps entangled and their lips pressed together.  
Gerard even forgot to feel awkward and ashamed about his body as Frank breathed a “You are beautiful” against his skin. Being with Frank made him feel so special that it was easy to believe it.

“Fuck.” Frank groaned with bliss when Gerard’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking lightly and teasingly.  
“You like that?” The older one breathed causing the younger one to groan again. “Fuck, yes.”  
Forcing his hand down Gerard’s body to return the favor, Frank found it hard to move and not to get lost in the sensation.

Gerard’s hand lost his rhythm as he felt Frank’s against his cock and he moaned into Frank’s mouth.  
Their lips where still pressed together and they were moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths as their tongues fought for dominance.

Frank whined desperately has Gerard moved his hand from his cock to his balls, tugging lightly, before continuing his way to fondle Frank’s butt. Finally sliding his hand on Frank’s thigh, he moved it down to lift Frank’s knee and wrap his leg around his own hip to push their middles together.

“You’re amazing.” Gerard panted as he tried to roll Frank over. But Frank stopped him, pushing on Gerard’s shoulder. “I wanna top.”  
Gerard just raised an eyebrow, causing Frank to think he would object, but then let Frank push him on his back.

Eagerly Frank pushed his body against Gerard’s and his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, their hips still rubbing and pushing together and their hands all over the other’s body.  
“Im gonna make you feel so good.” Frank breathed against Gerard’s mouth, before trailing wet kisses down his neck and chest to one of his nipples.  
“Fuck.” Gerard groaned when he felt Frank bite it teasingly, then taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. His fingers buried themselves in Frank’s messy hair pushing his head down lightly.

Obliging Gerard’s desperate lead Frank continued his journey down the other’s body briefly dipping his tongue into Gerard’s belly button, before moving farther down.  
Gerard was already a writhing mess when Frank finally reached his crotch. “You’re so hot from down here.” He muttered taking Gerard’s erect in his hand and licking the head teasingly.

Gerard’s only reply was a moan and a needy tug on Frank’s hair. Eagerly Frank welcomed Gerard’s dick inch by inch in his mouth, his eyes never leaving Gerard’s pleasure-written face. He watched Gerard’s mouth fall open and emit a moan as he swirled his tongue around his crush’s length.  
With one hand still wrapped around the base of his dick Frank spread two fingers so he could take them into his mouth as well and coat them with salvia.

Gerard tensed a bit as he felt Frank’s slick fingers probe at his entrance. “Been so long.” He muttered but showed no sign for wanting Frank to stop. His fingers were still entangled in Frank’s hair and tenderly massaging his scalp.  
Carefully sliding one finger in Frank tried his best to distract Gerard from the invasion, always humming and swallowing around his penis.

Relaxing his jaw, Frank allowed Gerard to buck his hips and push his dick further in Frank’s mouth as he started to penetrate him with a second finger. Pushing them in as deep as he could, he began to scissor them on their search for the other’s pleasurable nerve bundle.  
Gerard’s hips jerked forward sharply as he finally found it and a loud moan escaped his mouth followed by a strangled “Ready!”

Slowly Frank withdrew himself from Gerard to crawl up his body, facing him again. “You’re incredible.” Frank muttered before kissing him messily again.  
“There is a rubber in the bag next to the door.” Gerard panted sliding his hands up and down Frank’s back.  
“Santa is a little boy scout, ey.” Frank teased and only reluctantly disentangled himself from Gerard.  
“Its Ray’s bag, he is one of the elves.” Gerard shot back and watched Frank’s naked body as he walked over to the door, grabbed the bag and looked through it.  
“Aha! He even has lotion. I like your elves.” Frank grinned as he held the condom up triumphantly before dropping the bag back on the floor.

“Wanna have sex with Santa?” Grinning once more Frank picked the Santa-hat up and placed it on his head again. Getting back on his knees Gerard beckoned Frank over with one finger.  
“I thought Santa was me?”  
“Fuck I dunno. I just want you so bad.” Frank muttered, dropping on his knees in front of the other.

Immediately Gerard took the silver little package from him and wrapped an arm around Frank to pull his body as close as possible. Frank pressed him mouth against Gerard’s as he helped him pull the rubber on. It felt so nice to feel Gerard’s hands on his dick as he jerked him off slowly spreading the lube carefully.

Frank stared into Gerard’s eyes for a long moment once they were settled on the floor again.  
“I like you.” He stated as he spread Gerard’s legs with his hips to move closer to him.  
“I like you too.” Gerard smiled and crashed their lips together as Frank lined up and pushed his hard cock into Gerard’s hole.

Breaking the kiss Frank moaned loudly into Gerard’s mouth, trying to hold still a few moments to give Gerard time to adjust. Soon enough he felt Gerard wrap a leg around his waist and slowly started moving.  
“Fuck!” Gerard breathed as he felt Frank move inside him, penetrating him and pulling out just to move back a moment later, building up a steady rhythm.

Crashing his mouth against Gerard’s again Frank quickened his pace, feeling needy and desperate. With every stroke he pushed deeper into him until Gerard moaned heavily and jerked his hips to meet his movement.  
“There…harder…” Gerard ordered as Frank brushed his prostate over and over, until he couldn’t form any coherent word anymore.

Feeling his own release build up, Frank moved a hand to wrap around Gerard hard-on, stroking it sloppily and out of rhythm.  
“Gonna come.” He confessed, slamming into Gerard forcefully, causing the man under him to moan even loader.  
“Fuck…too…” he panted only a few moments before shooting his load all over Frank’s hand and his stomach.

Frank felt Gerard’s inside clench around his dick at his orgasm, sending him over the edge well. Panting Frank collapsed on Gerard’s body and lay there for a few moments, trying to catch his breath.  
“Incredible.” He stuttered eventually, pulling out of Gerard and snuggling into his arm.  
“Amazing.” Gerard agreed, ignoring the sticky mess between them and pulling Frank closer.

This was the best Christmas ever. Looking down at the younger man Gerard just found a beautiful naked man cuddling up to him, his arms around his chest and his head in his shoulder.  
Who knew that he would fit so perfectly into Gerard’s arms?

“Hey!” Gerard whispered, suddenly remembering what he planned to ask twice this evening. “Hmm?”  
Slowly Frank open his eyes and started beaming as he saw Gerard gazing down at him.  
“Y’know…” Gerard started then paused waiting to be interrupted again and chuckled as nothing happened.  
“I have a day off tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to drink a coffee with me.” He muttered while caressing Franks hair and wiping some hanks out of his face.

Frank giggled at Gerard’s shyness. Why had it come back after all that happened between them?  
“Hmm, let me think.” Frank pretended causing Gerard to frown and punch his side playfully.

“I’d really love to.”  
And it was an understatement because they both knew this was the beginning of something special. And nothing else mattered, not that they were locked in a mall, nor that they would miss the Christmas morning with their families.  
Just being together was enough.  



End file.
